Writing a Vacation
by Jordii Star
Summary: The World of Nothingness is opened again, and as a... Beach? All angels and demons are going, not excluding Satan and God himself. WARNING! Yaoi, Michael x Lucifer, Possible Gabriel x Raphael
1. Welcome Back!

Precisley two months after the Baseball game between Team Good and Team Evil, Jordii sat at her computer, wondering of an idea for a new fanfiction. Her story Maximus Ride: The Aster Experiment was removed for copyright purposes, when she had clearly stated it was the story of Maximum Ride, except that Max was a male, and everyone was gender-bendered. Oh well. It didn't matter. Surely she could think of something.

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, as she often did when she was having a headache. She reached into her drawer for the bottle of aspirin, and slid one into her mouth, swallowing it with her spit, because, quite frankly, she was just too lazy to get up and pour some water. Resting her head on the desk, she let the medicine do its thing before sitting back up and clicking open SonnyGotens account on **f a n f i c t i o n . n e t** and opening her _Writing a Story_. The fanfiction had cheered her up many times, what with Lucifer and Michaels squabbles, God and Dr. Phil, or rather, Insane Doctor, and the demons bullying the angels, it warmed her demented agnostic heart.  
She re-read it all, devouring it in less than an hour. On the last chapter, she saw where Sonny had realised it was only a dream. That reality, would have been to good to be true. She glanced down at her computers clock: 2:24 AM. Her Grandma was going to scream.

She sighed again, closing out of the screen and holding the power button unhealthily long, until it was forced into a quick shut down. She curled up under the covers, closing her eyes.

"I can't believe this," A annoyed voice was heard into the still silence, shattering it into a million pieces. "Are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious," A calm, but with a hint of irritation in it's tone voice came through, following the annoyed males. "Straight from Gods mouth."

"Why am I even here? I'm not under his rules anymore, anyway." He growled, and she heard his feet turn to leave, but then he yelped slightly as the other man pinched his ear and dragged him back over.

"He said it would settle some of the chaos between Heaven and Hell," he said into his ear, forcing him to listen. "Now settle down, unless you want me to embarass you by dragging you over there and showing the demons just how weak you are compared to me after all."

A huff, and the annoyed man was silenced, though his pride badly hurt. The other man released his ear.

"Who are you?" Jordii asked, sitting up from under the covers, for some reason, not suprised by the strange intruders.

They blinked. The calm male, who seemed to radiate holy energy, spoke first.

"My name is Michael," He tilted his head slightly torwards the annoyed male. "Thats... Satan." He decided, not wanting to piss him off by calling him Lucifer.

She laughed. "I guess I fell asleep already."

"What is it with the mortals always thinking it's a goddamn dream?" Satan questioned, annoyed and bored, clearly not wanting to be here.

"My mind must be very creative," Jordii mused, looking around. "Looks exactly like my room when I'm awake."

Before Satan could start anything, Michael cast a holy magic circle under them all, the kinds that teleported.

"Hm?" She thought to herself, before she arrived in The World of Nothingness.

* * *

Sonny sighed, reading the reviews for her story The Holy Scroll of Jell, and found hate, mixed with confusion, mixed with people who thought it was funny as all get-out. Thankfully mostly people who thought it was funny. It didn't matter. Expressing her opinion, and making herself laugh was more important than what other people thought. No matter what anyone thought.

She felt restless - a lesson for the wise - coffee is not meant to be drank before bed. She began typing, nothing in particular, just whatever came to mind. It could be useful later. Of course, there were things she should be doing - like doing homework or studying - but no, at a later date. It just lacked importance in her mind.

"And her again?" Satan sounded more annoyed than before. "I've had enough of confusing mortals to last me a lifetime."

Sonny remembered that voice. Like yesterday, but at the same time, years ago. She turned around from the computer screen to face her intruders.

"Oh, Mister Satan," She said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "And Mikey."

Michael twitched slightly, but remained a calm and emotionless facade. "Yes. Well, we're -"

"Can't we just ditch her?" Satan was almost whining. "It's bad enough already."

Michael sighed, wishing he'd snatched some aspirin from Jordiis room before hand. "No." The familiar white holy circle appeare under Sonny.

"So you enter my dreams again," she thought, tapping her chin. "So what now?" Before either could answer her single question, they had all disappeared - into the World of Nothingness.


	2. Room Assignment

Sonny looked around, at the World of Nothingness. It had been morphed into a... beach. The entire space was inhabited with demons and angels, the angels glaring at the demons as the demons proceeded to litter on the beach to show just how much they hated this situation. It brought a smile to her face.

"So," Jordii started, sitting on the sand. "What is this for exactly?"

"It's..." Michael searched for the correct and proper word. "A... "bonding" time for angels and demons."

"Yep," A voice from behing them both said, "It sure is!"

Sonny and Jordii blinked, looking over. Ohhh. Hellllo, God.

"How is this," Satan gestured torwards the newly littered beach. "Bonding?" Apparently Mister Satan had a temper.

"We can spend time together," God frowned, looking at the beach. He hadn't expected it to get dirty that fast. "Don;t you want to, Lucifer?"

"Don't call me- oh, fuck it." Lucifer hissed, turning away from them.

"...Satan, dear, perhaps you should embrace this opportunity," Jordii started, not sure wether to continue. "Some people would kill for a chance like this."

An angel with silver hair walked up to them then, with a calm expression plastered on his face. It seemed forced.

"Hey, Lucy?" He spat, rather pissed. "Take care of your kids. Now."

Lucifer sneered. "They aren't my kids. They can do whatever the fuck they want. Were not under your rule anymore. And so help me, Raphael, if you call me Lucy again-"

The new angel we now know as Raphael gave a snort. "Your not even stronger than Uriel!"

Lucifer blinked. And it didn't take long for someone like him to be consumed by rage.

And in a matter of seconds, fire and lightning and screams broke out across the littered beach.

Sonny stared, not sure what to think. "Hmm," She sighed, making a sand castle. "This is kind of fun."

God rubbed his temple, marks of anger breaking out all over, when suddenly, in a godly and holy voice, he commanded, "SIIIIILLLLEEENNNCCCEEEE!"

Lucifer stopped mid-punch, Raphael stopped right as his foot connected just barely with Lucifers groin, and all the other demons and angels dropped their hands to the sides. Michael just stared. Sonny and Jordii blinked. God just stared out at the crowd.

"Stop fighting," He sighed, and snapped his fingers, and all the litter from the beach disappeared. "Now, Sonny and Jordii are here to give you room numbers, and your roommates." He gestured to the rather huge beach house, just to the north of the beach.

"We are?" Jordii asked, accidentally breaking off a door on the sand castle.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Should we split it apart?" Sonny asked to God.

Suddenly a stack of papers for Sonny appeared, and a stack of papers appeared for Jordii. And then someone creepily familiar ran up to God.

"Daaaaaad!" He whined, bouncing up and down. "I just rewinded Pokemon for us! C'mon, c'mon, c'monnnn!"

God smiled. "Yes, Jesus, my son," He patted him on the head, then looked to us. "Please choose what would be best." And they both disappeared.

"Somehow," Jordii thought, picking up one of the papers. "Jesus is different than I thought he'd be."

"I prefer him this way." Sonny replied, as she started writing who would be with who.

* * *

A few mintues had passed, and only a few angels and demons remained, including Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel.

Sonny looked down. Michael, and Raphael. The last names she had. She turned to Jordii.

"Lucifer, Gabe, and Uriel." Gabriel blinked at the nickname, but smiled. He liked it. **(I wanted Gabe to be an honest-to-God sweetheart. Literally. )**

"Okay," Sonny thought a moment. They were here to bond, right? This setting could work... "Raphael and Gabriel, in a room. Lucifer and... Michael, in a room."

Lucifer blinked. In a matter of two seconds, he exploded. A new record. "WHY? HOW WILL THAT BE _PEACEFUL_?"

"It will become peaceful if you can bond," Sonny explained, checking the list of rooms available. "How about room 222?" **(add 2 + 2 + 2 :D)**

Michael had already facepalmed.

"That room will certainly work," Jordii agreed. She proceeded to whisper to Sonny. "But doesn't it say here that that room is supposedly haunted?"

"It does?" Sonny smiled slightly. "Oh well. They both probably aren't scared of things like that."

"I WILL NOT-" Lucifer tried to start, but Sonny had already written it down. The paper and pen were magical - once the names were written, they were instantly teleported to said room, with said person.

"So, is that okay, Gabe?" Jordii asked.

"It should be fine." He smiled.

"Uriel, you can stay with Sam."

Samael, from the corner, his eyes widened. He was a fallen angel, and Uriel, his father, had cast him down. His own father sent him into a place where death would have been a blessing. And, oh, the fall. How long it took. How painful it was. And Lucifers eyes watching him, as he awoke, and Lucifer declared him Arch-demon.

Uriel forced a small smile and nodded. "I have... no objections." Sam stayed silent. He was never one for conversation. He was the type who let his fist do the talking.

"So we have decided," Jordii declared. "Have a good time."

Uriel and Sam vanished in a spark of light, and Gabriel and Raphael followed.

* * *

"Mortals," Lucifer hissed, pacing around the room. "Flaws. Abortions. Hairless fucking apes."

"Lucifer," Michael sighed, setting his things on a counter. "You sound like a girl on her period."

"And you sound like an asshole with a dick shoved to far up his ass," He retorted, stopping for a second to glare. "Don't tell me you support these creatures that decided it'd be good for us to bond!"

Michael sighed. Then he suddenly remembered. (I DO NOT OWN THIS DELICIOUS PRODUCT!) Need a moment? Chew it over with Twix. He slipped a twix bar out of his bag and bit into half of it. "I prefered you the last time I saw you," He said, mock-wistful. "You, singing softly to me, while giving me a massage. Oh... and our little kiss."

Lucifer blinked. Instead of exploding, he said nothing. He immediatley turned away, as he had turned a red so deep it made him look sun-burned. Considering how pale he was, that was rather red. "I didn't kiss you!" He finally shouted, his fists balled in rage. "You kissed me! Are you saying you forgot?"

"Why, I would never forget," Michael teased, enjoying pissing him off. He didn't know why it was fun to piss him off. Maybe because he got so flustered and looked adorable in his attempts to top his sarcastic comments. Quite enjoyable, either way. "Your lips are soft and warm. Such a surprise. I thought they'd be cold, but no, they warmed me right up."

"YOU!" He hissed, manuvering his hair to cover his face. Thank all six hells for long hair. "YOU SOUND LIKE YOU WANT TO DIE!"

"I've said it once, I'll say it again," Michael winked. "Only when it's under your sword."

That did it. He was finished. Lucifer recoiled to his bed, defeated. He didn't want to fight. He was exhausted. And something about this room just seemed off.

And saying Michael hadn't expected him to give up was an understatement.

"Are you sick?" He asked, genuinely worried. No matter what had happened, no matter what the new circumstances, Michael worried for his brother. His morning star.

"No!" He snapped, getting a headache. "But this room," He gestured around it. "Can you feel it, too?"

Now that he mentioned it, something honestly was terribly strange. He looked around, but didn't see any signs of anything. He decided he'd have fun while he could. "Ooooh, maybe it's haunted."

Lucifer froze. "No, it's not." A slow shiver creeped up under his skin. "Quit fucking around, Michael."

"What was that, Lucy?" Michael was hiding a laugh. "I can't hear you past the moans of despair." But wait, he was the devil. Why would he be scared of ghosts?

Lucifer closed his eyes. He had horrible memories of ghosts. Memories that most people would kill to forget.

"Oh," Michael thought aloud. "Do you still think theres a monster under your bed?"

That panged Lucifer out of his haze. "No I do not! And... I didn't even think it was a monster! I was just doing it to annoy you!"

"Really?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK** (Warning: An adorable Lucifer may cause the following symptoms: dizzyness, seizure, blindness, and squealing uncontrollably. You have been warned.)

"Big brother," The terrified voice from behind whimpered, tears in his eyes. "Raphael told me something today."

An eight-year old Michael turned around to face a six-year old Lucifer, with tears welling up in his eyes and shivering. He narrowed his eyes, his over-protective brother side showing through. "What is it, Luce?"

"H-he said," He sniffed, and the tears started flowing. "Theres a m-m-monster under my bed!"

Michael stared. And he immediately facepalmed. "What... kind of monster?"

"The kind of monsters that eat little angel boy toes!" He cried, throwing himself into Michaels arms, tiny body convulsing and tears making Michaels shirt wet.

A snicker. Michael looked around the corner. A seven year-old Raphael, along with a worried seven year-old Gabriel, stood laughing at the scene. What was it with making fun of Lucifer like that? Michael could swear he was the only brother who thought of Lucifer as one of them.

"Hi, Ralph," Michael decided on the new nickname on the spot. Anything humane would piss him off. "Soo, you were the one with the "monster under the bed" story?"

Raphael narrowed his eyes at the nickname. "It's true! I saw Lucifers monster with my own eyes."

"Brother," Gabriel started, disliking the scene going on. "This isn't right..."

"Would that monster be your face?" Another voice came.

In Michaels arms, Lucifer froze, the tears coming to an abrupt stop, and his bodys shivers came to a complete stop.

"Lilith." Michael said, saying nothing more. Just her name was enough to cause silence in the entire kingdom of Heaven.

"Honestly, Mike," Lilith laughed, playing with a lock of her pure black hair. "Can you not protect my darling son at all? My little morning star?"

"Why are you out of confinement?" Michael questioned, ice in his voice.

Her eyes widened in mock-surprise. "Why, God agreed to let me see him!" She held out a pale, sickly thin arm. "The child. My son."

Michael didn't move a muscle.

Lilith. Everyone knew now about God's affair with Lilith. And Lilith...

Was Lucifers "dear" mother.

"You refuse a mother her child?" Her voice was a poison. "Michael."

"I'd let you see him if you weren't going to make me regret it." Michael had a secure, protective arm over Lucifer. Wether Luce had fainted yet or was just frozen in fear, he wasn't sure.

"Regret it?" She laughed and let her arms fall to her sides. "He will come to me, Michael. Thats where all angels will go. With me. Into the fucking depths of hell."

"Sorry. Never." Michael answered, ignoring her.

"Maybe by your hand. Maybe just by your hand, Michael," She laughed an insane laugh. "Today or in years, Lucifer WILL. COME. TO. ME. By YOUR hand."

Michael couldn't help but shiver as she walked away. That lady had some major problems. Atleast God was casting her down in a few weeks.

"Big brother," A soft whisper came from below. "Is it true?"

Michael strted rocking him back and forth, consoling him. "No," He said firmly. "You will not go with her. I wont let you. Okay?"

Lucifer hesitated a moment, then closed his eyes and let Michael comfort him. "Okay," He smiled. "I trust big brother."

If only that trust hadn't been betrayed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lucifer winced at the surge of memorys, but he would not cry in front of Michael. He'd done it before as a child. He wasn't going to do it again.

Michael decided to stay silent. Nothing would help this. He had to deal with it by himself. Without a word, he left the room, leaving Lucifer in the room by himself.

Lucifer waited until he couldn't sense Michael or any other angels, demons, or annoying mortals presence.

And he let a single tear fall from his eyes.


	3. THEY SEE US TROLLIN'

**Uh, yeah. I'm damn late. Sorry.. sorry.. yeah. But I was thinking, have any of you seen Tsubasa Chronicles? I really love FAI. Fai is just adorable. If Fai were like God, I'd believe even if God was a cheating, lying, jerk face ass hole. No offense to christians. But Fai is childish and adorable. 'Nuff said. ... I'm gonna start writing now... Okay? ... Okay...**

* * *

"Uno!" Proclaimed Underdog, excitedly jumping out of his seat, causing the cards in his hand to fly everywhere.

"You won AGAIN?" Lucifer hissed, cursing in the language of angels.

Underdog proceeded to do the robot in celebration while Lucifer glared the shit out of him. Sonny was doing her best to not laugh, but to no avail. Lucifer's features hardened and he turned to glare at Sonny. Sonny was still laughing.

"What is so funny, mortal?" He demanded, voice booming against the walls.

Underdog started singing We Are The Champions.

"STOP. SINGING!" Lucifer screamed.

Underdog stopped, whimpering like a hurt puppy.

"You hurt his feelings!" Jordii exclaimed, frowning.

"Do I look like I care? Tell me, do I?" Lucifer mumbled.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes? Wait, probably Mikey?" Underdog recovered, sniffling.

"Don't even speak his name." Lucifer warned.

"JUST KEEP TROLLIN' TROLLIN' TROLLIN' TROLLIN'!" Azazel started singing loudly, break dancing just to annoy Lucifer.

Before Lucifer could jump on him, Belial started singing. "They see me TROLLIN'... THEY HATIN'!"

Lucifer snarled, but Beelzebub began joining in a chorus. "TROLOLOLOLOL!"

Asmodeus laughed. "What's wrong, Lucy? Can't handle a little trolling?"

Lucifer seemed to explode inside, and he stormed out.

Sonny laughed. "Good job, guys. You pissed Mister Satan off."

Underdog looked proud.

* * *

"Michael, there's just something WRONG with the demons. Their all singing about... trolling." Gabriel frowned, looking confused at what the word meant.

Michael frowned. "Trolling? Huh, well- OH GOD NO!" Michael looked horrified.

Belial, Beelzebub, Azazel, and Asmodeus were dressed up as gangsters with shades. They began singing... very... loudly...

_THEY SEE ME TROLLIN'_

_THEY HATIN'_

_WHEN TROLLIN' MY HANDS GET LONG AND CURLY_

_THEY TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_I'M LOLIN' SO LOUD_

_I'M OWNING, THEY CRYING CUZ I BE TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

_TRYNA CATCH ME TYPIN' DIRTY_

Michael stared, as the angels couldn't help but join in and laugh. He thought they were ridiculous, like that. But all the angels and demons were laughing and singing. The creepy part? They weren't fighting or complaining at each other. They were content, having a good laugh. God was observing from the side.

"Huh." Michael thought.

"Now that's better." Gabriel smiled, happy.

And, in a flash, the moment was over.

And then the usual tension returned.

* * *

**Short chapter. Please don't kill me. In this story, I'm going to be trying to bring the angels and demons together JUST A BIT. But, uh, thanks for reading. Hope my writing isn't blinding.**


End file.
